In cloud networks, content servers are often located in open networks outside of customer premises networks. Content may be downloaded from the cloud networks to users' devices. The content may include movies, music, software, etc. Content servers may receive content requests from user devices and route the requested content to the user devices, for example, via wireless networks. The wireless networks typically use a fixed radio modulation scheme, known as a modulation and coding scheme (MCS), to provide unified decoding of content from signals received within a cell coverage area. Additionally, a forward error correction (FEC) scheme may be applied to the signal that carries the content at an application level to provide additional protection against packet loss.